broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ashti Sandburst
Did do you have something against arabianlike pony? Don't you think that some radical musilms might become offended ? Well no. I don't think so. Because 1 : This is the only "Sandlander" representative, they just to see it as a homage... 2 : He's nor muslim becaus religion dosen't existe in MLP so he's secular, 3 : ths is a PONY from a FICTIVE world... and plus, it show that a positive one. I don't see any problem. And seriously, did you think that extresmist at other thing to do than discuss about a fictive pony of a fictive world from a western show have other thing to do than come from a web site anout cartoon pony ? Note : English is not my native language. Description Physique Ashti is a normal sized unicorn, a colt with Pale Cooper coat, and Pale Chestnut mane. His eyes are dark regalia. He wear a traditional white turban-like headgear that hides is horn. He had also a gold bracelet in his foreleg, and some tribal tattoo in his face and his hind leg. A silk patch hides the left eye; this is a protection for his photophobic eye. Later in the Fawares al-Qiyama, "Knights of the Renewal", he wears a tattered black turban, a ceremonial dagger, a deck of magical cards and some scare in his cutie mark and face. He coat is more pale and and his mane is gray. He had a goatee, emotionless look and vitreous eyes result from his Blindness. Psychic It does not seem (and is) not particularly cold towards others, but his aristocratic attitude, serious, reserved and indisposed at the party does not make him especially friendly. However, he is conciliatory, sociable, polite, courteous and respectful to everyone without exception. He does not hate anyone and he is open to discussion about a cup of tea, water or coffee. He also left a permanent neutral thin smile that makes him warmer that one might think. For him, everyone is Responsible for his own actions and must take their responsibilities. He speaks in a calm voice and a neutral tone, sometimes warm, but never angry or stressed. He's cold blood/self-control and has a caring attitude. Indeed, it condemns the unjustified violence and exceptionable. He works in the direction of peace with his tact and diplomacy as only weapons, he have the hard task to avoid misunderstandings that may have more serious consequences on the economy or his country's stability. He also fear to fail in his mission,in creating diplomatic misunderstandings. Ashti speak with a slighty accent and have some language shortcoming with the language of Equestria. In Knights of the Renewal, he became a cold, serious, merciless, morbid, joyless and reserved unicorn. Living for him only, his memories, and don't give a damn about others fates. He is lonesome, pragmatic, dark, sad and full of bitterness, regrets and sorrow. Nerveless, he is calm and rational (even if he can seem mad or macabre in many way.) polite and does not attempt to do evil. In fact, even if he closed his heart of all good things and bad feeling, he don't want the end of world, or death of innocent, demise and other thing like this. He doesn't hate the world, but he doesn't like it too. Ashti had a mission, and he ready to accomplish regardless of the means, even if he must kill someone. Although he prefers to choose the option that makes the least damage. He is not good or evil; he is neutral, and ready to crush all people in his way. He is also very proud of his lineage of Unicorn, and his magic. Biography The Past of a Legend Ashti is the son of aristocrats from Manehattan. He is born and lived his first six years in a aristocratic/ upper class environment in Manehattan. His father was a rich antiquarian unicorn, and his mother a unicorn, daughter of a Lord, head of a wealthy noble family know has the Elysion's House. When he was very young foal, he and his parents were coming to visit his godfather Salim. A former Cloodstal businessman pegasus which lived in Deerham, a City State in the southern country of Equestria. But in route, Salamalec and his parent was surprised by a powerful sandstorm. His godfather, Salim, worried to not see them come, decided to venture into the desert with a few volunteers: They found Ashti, unconscious, his parents, themselves, were go missing. Salim, an old scholar and adviser of the Reis Sadalbari, raised his godson as his own in the nobility and taught him several matters, including the language of the city-state: the Allemahic. Since his childhood, Ashti has always lived in Deerham, a City-State with a majority of deer/gazelle/camel and very few equines. One of these equines was Arabesque, a young earth mare which lived in the mansion of Salim with Ashti as foster daughter of the pegasus. Over the years, Ashti became a gentlecolt and Arabesque a public librarian and archivist. And one day, a conflict occurred between Arabesque and a Stag named Saiyad. This deer was the brother of the Minister of Justice, the Judge Hatem al-Qadiy. Ashti tried to emulate his godfather who was diplomat. With tact he succeeded more or less to reduce the tension. But Saiyad resisted, insulted the unicorn ... Thereupon Ashti sent a violent punch to the deer. This calmed him down. Thus he won his cutie mark… yeah this is still "diplomacy". Seeing that he had some skill in diplomacy, and at the request of Ashti, Salim decided to complete his training as a mediator. However Saiyad challenged to a duel Ashti, and it was in public they fought. A battle of magic and melee, which ended in a draw. Following this event, Saiyad apologized and they became best friends. Saiyad was a Relic Hunter, a kind of treasure hunter who seeks artefacts and rare or ancient items. Ashti fallow him in some adventure, and finally he became an experimented Relic Hunter. With time, saiyad fallen in love with Arabesque, and it was mutual. Saiyad would to marry her, but Arabesque had some feeling for Ashti… and this was not mutual. But one day, Gaïkah, the sister of Saiyad was affected with a disease. He asked help to Ashti. And with his knowledge they learned about a magical artefact, the Healthstone, which is able to healing the disease. The two friends go looked for this artefact, but the deer was obliged to stay what his sister and let Ashti continue the seeking of the healthstone. But the tension between Saiyad and Arabesque grown, and inevitably in echo the bond between the dear and Ashti diminished. Finally the relationship became weak. And the deer must choose between his dear sister and his love… his choose his sister and broke the hearth of Arabesque. Ashti had finally, after several weeks of research, to collect all information about the artefact and to locate ... but on the way, he learned what had happened between Saiyad and Arabesque. That infuriated Ashti that, in revenge, encrypted some information on his notebook, and removed two or three uselfull information for do the task harder. He gave the altered document to Saiyad that followed the instructions ... nonetheless it were somewhat modified and when he succeed after several times, to find the stone and find the right path ... it was too late. The stone no longer had effect, and Gaïkah became voiceless. The bond between the deer and the unicorn was definitely broke, and Saiyad returned in his tribe. What this even, Ashti losing the spirit of adventure, and stay at Deerham. But his act, even if justified, wears him down. He had not anticipated that the stone lost its ability ... and it tormented him. To the point that he himself began to get sick. He stayed at home to learn music, and by self-taught, Ashti decided to learn the language of Equestria. Some year later, the Reis Sadalbari left his place to his brother, and returned to his tribute as a Sheikh. This new sovereign takes the power, and proposed to strengthen diplomatic and commercial links with the external spheres of influences, like Manehattan, Canterlot or Cloudsdale. Salim, friend of the new ruler, wanted to do the travel, but the ruler decided he was too old to traveling and indispensable to the city. Salim then proposed to the king, Ashti as emissary of the city. He was a unicorn, mature, gifted in diplomacy, who knows the language of Equestria, and thus logic choice. Ashti was called and made his evidence before the ruler who decided to make him Ambassador and given him a bracelet, symbol of his new status. His mission begins in six months, during which time he took the opportunity to study the customs and geography of Equestria. Six months passed and so he left his house, ready for his long and difficult mission. Diplomatic Journey in Equestria Salamalec arrived at Canterlot after many days of travel. He was to meet the Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria to discuss of his mission. He prepared himself mentally, but it was the Princess Luna who received him. She was very surprised to see a diplomat came from as far away. And was pleasantly surprised and interested him. She offered him a diplomatic suite in the castle of Canterlot. This is where he lives the time of his mission. The following day, Ashti tried to take audience to Celestia. But she could not. Each day, he tried to take audience but every time Celestia was either not present or busy. He then took advantage of his free time to visit and Canterlot and Ponyville. One day while walking, he met a mysterious one-eyed, or seem to be, unicorn. It dropped a paper with a code. This code had references to the Royal Library of Canterlot. On the way he met Luna, who accompanied him to the library. He finally found a book about a lost temple, near to Canterlot. After some preparations, they go on an adventure: Ashti, Luna and two warriors. Ashti entered the temple, but he was attacked by a doppelganger of Arabesque, or rather an imitation. In his wake, Luna, he and the rest of the group entered into the ruins. After a few traps and puzzles they finally find a magical artifact, an electric chandelier, an orb of pure lightning. The unicorn helped Luna with his telekinesis, to break the chains and get the chandelier. He pretended to study the ruins and waited to be alone. Ashti used of his experience in relic hunt, to find a hidden door in the deep of the room. He opened the door, being sure to find his attacker and the real artefact. That's what happened, "Arabesque" stood in the room, an orb in hand. This orb was an artefact that can absorb the magic. "Arabesque" was transformed and became a former teammate of Ashti, Saiyad. At that meeting, the two former friends explained themselves: Saiyad could not forgive. Ashti what he did to his sister. And thus had become a mercenary, an unpopular job at Deerham. So more easily able to track down his old friend. The deer was contracted by a nobleman, who said he was nephew of Celestia, and wanted to take away Ashti whose presence was considered too close to the royal family of Canterlot. Finally, a battle took place between the two men. And it was Ashti who won, forcing Saiyad to fall back. Ashti put the orb on the altar and he was teleported in the entrance of the temple. Several days later, when the Discord was released. Ashti was attacked by the former leader of Equestria. The unicorn was not really affected by the surrounding chaos. That caught the intention of Discord. Ashti faced Discord but could not do anything. This one returned to his mind, seeking to fight him with his own demons and illusion. However, the mysterious one-eyed unicorn who had left the paper to Ashti invited himself in the spirit of Salamalec. He confronted Discord and expulsed him of the conscience of Ashti with facility. After that, he disappeared in a seal of light. Ashti then returned to his senses, saved by the deus ex machina. The Departure Months later, as he was leaving a cafe. He was attacked by a Pegasus seemed to know him. Despite the act of non-violence from Ashti, it was forced to fight the Pegasus. The Pegasus possessed a power that allowed him to control the light and use it as a weapon: the photokinesis. Ashti replied with his magic, but fell k.o, due to too much magic used. The Pegasus was arrested and confined in a prison Canterlot. When Ashti was soon awake, they told the story and decided to visit him. The Pegasus was a powerful businessman came from Cloudsdale. His name "Photon Apostilb" and was the descendant of a former hero of Equestria several centuries ago: The White Paragon Phoebus Hierofos. And the son of Salim, the godfather of Ashti and thus its spiritual brother. Apostilb had been abandoned by his father when he was a young colt. Over the events of the resume he had his father's business. But he also lost the view. Became blind, he went around the world to find a cure and eventually arrived a Deerham where he discovers that his father lived there. He also learned he had a godson whom he considered a son. These discoveries filled the heart of Apostible who went in search Ashti. He was then contacted by one of his associate, a certain prince, who gave him information about the appearance and location of Ashti. He had then left driven by jealousy. However, a wise man had predicted that Ashti was the solution, and that could help cure the blindness. Thus, Ashti forgave to Apostible and made him a teammate. The two friends worked together, playing their relationships to strengthen the links of Deerham. And Apostible who recovered the sight, returned to Cloodstade. Ashti discovered, him, that he had an mansion in Manehattan , the familial mansion of the house of Elysion. And a very big fortune. Such information had been hidden by his adoptive father for occult reason. He lived for a time a Manehattan, where he founded an embassy for ease in managing the relationship of Deerham with other countries. But while returning from a walk to Canterlot, Ashti had the visit of his best friend from Deerham : Arabesque. She had some news about the City-Stat; one of them was the Reis, who gone mad with the death of his wife. With these events, all is enchained, the population was dead, and the kingdom fall in ruins. This news chocked him very deeply. But Arabesque was here, and seemed to be safe… but he did not realize too late that Arabesque was a ghost, comes for say her goodbye. All his relatives had died; his land of welcome, his only home was destroyed. With rage he curst the fate and notched his cutie mark until the blood, made a cross of joy, happiness. And he remained three days without eating, lethargic, three day to fall in a deep depression. Staying immobile, looking the sand rose, the gift of Arabesque, his only window to the world. He had no longer a family, home, and job… Luna was worried not to see Ashti for three days, he who rubbed elbows with her most of the time. Nevertheless, she believed Ashti sick ... but it was a chat beetween two nobles who aroused her interest. And her fears were confirmed by a servant. Finally she heard the news and rushed to the diplomatic suite. When she entered the room she saw the unicorn motionless in front of the window, staring at the sand rose. Muttering inaudible words. Nothing seemed to distract him. Finally, after some minutes Ashti turned and walked slowly to the Princess, with a glassy-eyed, expressionless. She tried to cast a spell to wake him up. But his magic was cancelled by the ghost, or an emanation reminiscent of Arabesque who became his shield. She tries again, but this time it was the spirit of his Godfather who protected him, the third time it was his king. Which beyond the death protected Salamalec. But when the spiritual shield was broke, he knelt before the Princess and fell into tears. Letting escape all his sadness that he had retained during three days. And she consoled him, recoverd him with her wing... this was the last time when she saw him, and the day after. This was a thin Ashti, pale, which his mane had suddenly become grey with the emotional shock. Who decided to take audience with Celestia, and he introduced himself. He requested to the Princess to take him in his kingdom, and he was ready to pledge allegiance to her. He begged her, but she refused and dismisses him. Without his kingdom, his doesn’t have any raison to stay to Canterlot qua Ambassador. Then decided to return to Deerham to mourn, letting a letter for Luna, he traversed the desert whitout fear. And when his came to Deerham, it was ruins. Some body was still there, drying in the sand. He sought Arabesque and Salim and buried them, laying the sand rose on the grave of his late friend. He stayed a several hours to sleep near the graves did not care of the death... Nonetheless he was awakened by looters who entered into the city. Seeing them profaning this place. Ashti went into a black rage, he confronted and killed all the raider, with his magic and without any kind of mercy. Finally, he discovered another reason to live... to protect the ruins. He decided to make it his sanctuary and kill any malevolent intruders. He then went in the royal palace, and made it his home. Fifty Years of Loneliness He decided to cut himself off the world, and do a Medjai, as an extinct tribe that had a mission to protect and keep the tombs of high officials. So he lived in the ruined of Deerham, named the "Necropolis of the Sands", protecting it from any intruders and looters. One day he decided to go in the royal library, and spent his life reading all the books. All, even the treaties of magic. But, dealing with mystic forces, pull out his eyesight, making him blind… but able to see that can't be see. He also learns how to covering his sorrow into power, a power which slowly takes his soul, diving him to darkness and madness: The Apotheosis Form / Sharaf Mod. Changing his name for "Khafir". In 50 years of contemplation, living a hermit, an anchorite, he spent his life studying and learning how to master and develop his unicorn powers and the magic of Deerham, the Secular Arcanum and cartomancy. Living permanently in the sorrow and a very dark atmosphere. However, once he leaved the ruin, he met again the mysterious unicorn that help him againt Discord. He name himself has "Shazadeh", the founder of Deerham there are over 400 years. Shazadeh he is immortal, and not from this world, but another universe. He was in the side of Celestia since his arrival on this world. The unicorn changed himself to a majestic deer and revealed to Ashti some secret about him: Salamalec he's not a fully being. Originally, he was a gestalt, a piece of the soul of Shazadeh, but when he was born, he became real. Ashti was a kind of imitation of Shazadeh. The Deer revealed also that he waited for recovering his power, and it took several centuries. Maybe he can create a world for him, a world when he can revive his life, as he always wanted… for eternity. In return Ashti must obey to him. The unicorn don not has anything to lose; Ashti accepted and fallowed him to the Bethesda Garden, a dimensional plane out of time, when the small group named the Knights of Renewal act… when he was nomed "Knight of the Time". 'Epilogue' After many fights & Adventures in the Knights of the Renewal, Khefir found information about an ancient artifact hidden in a phantom dimension, by Discord. This artifact could rewrite history. It was a wise woman, who revealed to him the story. Disobeying to Shazadeh, he decided to leave in search of the artifact. Hearing the news, Shazadeh sent one of his knights to stop it. A fight began between the Knight of History and the Knight of Time. It was finally Khafir who won, but injured. Despite his poor condition, and with great determination, he managed to reach the shrine where the artifact was based... but the way he had to face the four guards. The souls of four heralds including the Alicorn Asterion who fought against discord one thousand years ago, but were killed by the former ruler of Equestria, who had been imprisoned, forced to protect the artifact byond the death. A punishment from Discord for all those who wanted to overthrow him.And then he had succeeded after great difficulties. Shazadeh moves along personally to call him to order. Khafir was too reduced to face against Shazadeh that he was immortal. And was without problems that Shazadeh defeated his ego. Shazadeh understand the feelings and the act of Khafir, but he could not leave a part of his soul soar. However, Khafir was able to use the artifact ... but died. His body was destroyed but his soul be into the artifact and he used his power to change his fate.Shazadeh renounced to release Khafir and take his soul for reintegrated it ... after all, he was impressed with his audacity Shazadeh. Thus finally, he took the artifact and put it in one dimension. And when the time comes, he will reintegrate Khafir in him for became complet again. ... but in the meantime, he preferred to let him live his new life. Etymology "Ashti" (آشتی – Âšti) is a Farsi word for "Peace / Reconciliation". "Salamalec", a French ironic word/mark of politeness and deference. "Khafir" (خفير – Kha'fîr ) "Watcher / Sentinel" in Arabic Abilities Pony's powers. As a unicorn, Ashti is able to use the telekinesis with his horn. He had also an attack called the "Horn of the Judgment". He focuses his ethereal magic in his horn, accumulate it and release it in a flow of pure energy, or sometime like a light thunder beam. When he is Khafir, he cans teleporting himself and paralyzing a targed. Cutie mark's power / unique skill When he got his cutie mark, he got the power of peace, bringing (soul) tranquillity. In fact, his can calm minds in altering the subconscious of the targets. He cans also, what great focus, to annihilate bad thoughts or warlike intentions. Automatically, he had a peaceful aura that penetrate in the heart of the ponies and make them more pacifists, quiet and allies. More able for discussion. This power work also on mad mind, for calm them, but with less efficiency. It's a kind of manipulation in some way. But Salamalec know this, and doesn’t use it. He prefers to use normal way for negotiation, as tact and knowledge. Magic Ashti know a unique type of spell, the Deerham's Secular Arcanum. This magic is a magic created by Shazadeh and let to the sages of Deerham. This magic is based on classic magic, with formula. An incantation is generally used. Each spells had three level of power, low-ranked spell, middle-ranked, and hight-ranked. The first level can be throwing immediately, the level two need incantation and level three a long magical formula in antic and complex language. Ashti can use seven spells: 2x level 1, 4x level 2, and 1x level 3 Defence: Force Field / Haqil Hama (LRAS) –» Pearly Shield / Dhala Sadafiy '' (MRAS) "Protect from physical hits and low magical damage" "Protect several people against magic." '''Swift Steps / Haraka Sarih (LRAS) - "Make moves faster.'' Attack: Sirocco Blast / Zirme Sharaga (MRAS)'' - "Burn the foe in a hot whirlwind"'' Sands Grave / Qabir Remil (MRAS) ''- "Imprison in a vortex of sandly sharpen rocks"'' Stellar Rain / Mitra Najamat (MRAS)'' - "Make fall a shower of stardust beams"'' Heavenly Thunderstrike /Saiqa Ilahij (HRAS) "A powerful thunder strokes the foe and blasts it to an electric explosion." When he is Khafir, he had learned all the useful spells of Deerham. Others battle skills Ashti know some hand to hand throw for self-defence. But Khafir is skilled in the dagger utilisation, and can use his magic card as weapons. He can also enter in apotheosis form when he is enraged. In this form is faster and can use dark magic and inner darkness for fight. Power Grin Physic Valuation ' -- '''Brute Strength ' ★★☆☆☆☆ - Average "The power generated with a normal blow with and without equipment." '''Ashti : '''He has the strength of a pony of his age and contituation. '''Khafir : Even if he is old, time did not affect his strength. And he always keeps his youth's constitution. -- Natural Defense ' ★★★☆☆☆ - Trained ''"Body's ability to withstand injuries." '''Ashti : Despite his illness, Ashti is an rather resistant to diseases and injuries unicorn. He recovers quickly and has a stamina superior to the unicorn's. Khafir :'' 'As for his strength, Khafir has preserved his ability to stand up to injuries. | class="POS2"| |} '''Battle Introduction : *Bow his head in respect* "Let there be the peace." "No others options, eh? How sad." "I shall calm you down !" "Bringing peace", dose not mean "pacifist"... "I, Sir Sandburst, accept this duel... comes!" "This is a battle for honor... I can not lose." "I know how to fight, you know." VS. Boss "Ana meli... astfifna kesath hadhi." (I must... be careful with that one.) "Eme shakti..." (This power...) "This is a necessary battle... I suppose !" "I am my own shield, I do not fear you!" Battle Victory *Bow slightly, turned his back and walks away.* "May the sands be witness of this victory." "Did...Anyone else refuses to negotiate ?" "Well, it was a pleasure." "I know, this was not very "paragon" at all..." "Affedersiniz..." (Sorry about this..) VS. Boss ' ''"That is... all ?" "... What about a teacup and some apologizes ?" "Al-sitara hast anamesh dashnakic, yemesh rośni qada anamesh zilf. (The stars are my allies, their lights guides my hooves.") "Well, well, well... end of the negotiations ?" 'Special Intro and Victories'' Vs. Saiyad ''"...Ana socna... eth hast felek de hiskim hamara sikhsúkh, sharik." (...I think... it is time to settle our scores, partner." Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Sandlander